When The Moon Is High
by BlondeLion
Summary: Surgery is a girl's best friend. Especially if that girl is covered in scars. When Scarlett goes under the knife, her life changes. The man who paid for it all is in the same boat. Fenris stole something from them they can't get back. When Silas and Rosie move back into town, they aren't prepared for what is waiting for them. Set in the book, might change the perspective.
1. Test Chapter

It ended there. I wouldn't be lied to any longer. Turning, I rushed to grab what little I had brought along with us. Silas and Rose watched with confusion etching onto their faces as I moved. Rosie cheeks were stained with tears that hardly seemed to be stopping. I was far too angry to even care or look at her after what I had just saw. "Don't talk to me Rosie" I barked, and her once opened mouth shut. Shoving what I had left on the bed into the duffle bag, I zipped it up. "Lett…What are you doing?" Silas was trying to use a calm voice, trying to make it seem like he and her hadn't just been kissing, like they hadn't been lying to me all this time. "Leaving" I didn't need to explain myself, not to them anyways. "Scarlett, you're not leaving." Who was he to tell me what I was and wasn't going to do! Had he not just betrayed our friendship? "Scarlett.." Rose's voice cracked as she herself tried to reason with me. I wouldn't have it. "Yeah, I am. I can hunt by myself, I don't need Silas OR you, Rosie. All you two care about are dance lessons, or kissing, or relationships. People die because you two were so wound up in each other" My voice was full of venom and hate, and Rosie broke out in new tears. Silas had that disapproving look upon his face, but I didn't care. Walking towards the door, I felt Rosie grab my arm again. I shoved her roughly off and back, Silas had to catch her. "Don't touch me." I didn't stop once as I reached for the door handle, and I could tell Silas was going to try and pull me back. Once the door was opened, I practically flew out. Nothing stopped me, so I ran.

-Six Months Later-

Something happened….Four months ago…Something changed. I had been sleeping on the streets and hunting for about two months. Every so often I saw Silas or Rosie looking for me, but soon they got the message and left. I hadn't seen them since, but Rosie sent letters to our old apartment. Every so often I'd go pick them up, just to see where they had traveled too. It was around the second month that I met a strange man, the very man who had changed everything about me, who helped and practically made me a better hunter. I could be faster, smarter, everything that I wasn't before. Everything came with a price though, even this.

-FlashBack-

He was a smooth man, dark hair and a strong jaw line. Fair eyes and a rather nice personality. "I can give you what you want…" I looked up from the tea I had been drinking "Oh? And what do I want?" I questioned rather curiously. "You want to hunt….But, I can give you something you've lost" He kept his eyes on me, and never once strayed from what he wanted. "Like what?" What did this man want? And how did he know what I wanted? "I'll give you that eye you lost…Scarlett…I'm a very wealthy man. I'll pay for whatever you like, surgery, an apartment…Anything. All I ask, is that you kill a certain Fenris clan…As many of them as you can." I think I stopped breathing, looking at him I couldn't help but frown. "Why?…" I saw a sickening smirk cross his lips. "They killed someone dear to me" I could relate.

-End-

So that's how it happened. How I ended up here, how I look like I do. Jake really did keep his promise, and shortly after I began seeing doctors and other sorts of people. All to help me become….normal. At least then it would be easier to grab Fenris attention…At least that's how I validated it. So, it first started with reducing the appearance of the scars; creams, surgery, make up. Next was my eye, something that I still quite haven't grasped. I was knocked out for over several hours, and countless therapy sessions over the course of 4 months. Looking in the mirror now, I actually…like the way I look. No longer do I wear an eye patch, now having both eyes to see from. As far as the scars go, well…They don't even look like they exists. I actually looked like a girl, or woman as I should say. Jake kept me rather well dressed and well equipped with whatever weapons I please. In fact, hunting had actually became more enjoyable then it had before. "Jake, I'm going out to grab the mail from the old apartment…I'll be back in a little bit" Tugging my coat on, I left the apartment. We didn't live together, but on nights when we both felt lonely he would stay. We both knew better to get attached, something that we followed strictly. I didn't have time for relationships, nor did he. I was busying hunting, and he was busy running a business while supplying my hunting habits.

Getting out of the taxi, I paid the amount and stepped onto the sidewalk. Looking at this side of town, I almost felt sick. I couldn't believe that I had once lived around here, and by choice! The Fenris would never come around here, they wanted Dragonflies, not whores. Walking up the steps to the old apartment, I fetched the keys from my pocket. The apartment hadn't been rented out yet, so my mail was always left inside. _'I'll have to thank Jake for paying for him to do that…' _Waltzing in, I casually walked to the counter. It still disgusted me, this was the last place I had seen either one of them. Pushing the red cloak out of the way, I slowly picked up the letters.

"I wonder if she's still even in the city.."

That voice…Could it have really have happened at a worst time? "Shit." Stuffing the letters into my bag, I quickly turned on my heels. " I dunno…Probably. She never went back to Oma's house." It was them, I had to get out of here. Rushing to the window, I swiftly kicked the glass out. Perhaps it was stupid, but I wasn't ready to see them…or more importantly, let them see me like this. "Did you here that?" Rosie's voice had changed… "Yeah, lets go!" Silas sounded older too. Pushing myself through the window, I heard the door open. "Hey you! Stop!" I jumped onto the fire escape, pushing myself to climb down quickly. "Rosie, go around! I'll follow this way!" I cursed, of course they would work together. They were 'partners' now anyways.

-Rosie-

Dropping our bags, I rushed to follow his orders. Who had broken in? There was nothing left that was even worth stealing! Running down the stairs, I stumbled out onto the street. The figure had already reached the street taking off as fast as they could, "Follow her!" Silas was still on the latter. The girl ran by me, and I was blinded by red. Blinking, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Scarlett!" I called after her and took off, Silas in tow. There was no way it wasn't her, the red cape gave away the fact it was her. Silas easily caught up with me, we both raced after the figure. "It's Scarlett" I called, watching as the figure gained distance between us. When had she gotten so fast? The expression on Silas face registered that it was her as well. We both knew it, what we couldn't understand is why was she running. Silas was gaining speed, but I wasn't. I was horribly out of shape, I stopped training when we left the city. Luckily, Silas hadn't. "Keep going! I can't!" My breath angrily raged out in short gasps. I was sucking in as much air as I could without choking. Silas continued, keeping a good distance between the two of them. If Scarlett figured out that I had stopped, she'd be upset. In fact, she'd probably call me out on how weak I had become. I had grown used to Silas protecting me, and usually didn't even carry my weapons on me. Scarlett would have been very displeased with that.

-Silas-

'I can't last like this much longer' Just like Rosie, I had been very relaxed with training, even though we both knew we shouldn't have been. Being caught up in life really took a wrong turn when I needed to be in shape. "Scarlett! Stop!" She didn't even look back at me, she just kept running. Slowly coming to a stop, I collapsed with a huff. I couldn't keep up with her. Watching as she continued to race across the park, I felt something shift within me. Why hadn't she stopped? Was it even possible that she was still angry? Picking myself up, I turned back to go to Rosie. We'd find her eventually, she couldn't avoid us for that long. Spotting Rosie still sitting on the ground, I jogged up to her. "I couldn't catch her…" I felt ridiculous for such failure. Rosie sadly nodded "We'll find her…Don't worry" I offered a smile as I pulled her onto her feet and into my arms. Intertwining our fingers, we slowly walked back to apartment trying not to think about the person we both had lost. "We'll go out tonight…She has to be hunting, right?"

-Scarlett-

I was thankful that they both stopped chasing me, I wasn't ready to face them. Leaning against a tree, I slowly caught my breath. Turning, I headed towards the street. It would be better to take a taxi back home, that way I would know they couldn't follow or find me. _What are they doing here? _I hadn't even considered the idea that they would come back. Yet, there they were. Chasing me across the park and _trying_ to catch me. I didn't know how to react. Of course I wanted to see them…Just for a bit, I was still pretty upset about their whole relationship. Perhaps I'd see them around, but I hardly doubted they'd recognize me with all my…modifications. Leaning my forehead against the class window of the taxi, I felt my heart grow heavy. Rosie and I were no longer one whole cut into two. We were each a whole just by itself, something that we never even believed possible before. "Miss. We're at the address you gave me" Opening my eyes, I hand over the money. "Thanks" I muttered, opening the door I step out and dart into the building. It was about time to start getting ready to go hunt.

Tossing my bag to the side, I glanced up as Jake as I entered the apartment.

Was there any need to tell him what had transpired? Was it really any of his business? Biting onto my lower lip words slowly began to form within my mind on how to start. Weren't they sort of together anyways? "It seems like my sister and Silas decided to come back into town" Watching curiously as Jake looked back up, I couldn't help but shrug. "I guess I'll be dealing with them sooner than I thought" Picking up my gear, I didn't wait for his reply. "Just be safe Lett."


	2. Author's Note

So if you liked this, please let me know so I'll continue it!

If not, I might go back over it or something. It is something I'm playing with!


	3. Should I update?

If anyone still reads this, I'll update.

Just wondering if it is worth the time.


End file.
